Records and Relationships
by AustinLover27
Summary: Raini Dawson, Ally's sister, comes to Miami for a visit. She has had a crush on Austin for years and she finally works up enough courage to tell him. Will things work out as Raini planed or will she get a ticket back to Chicago. OCXAustin. Rated T for language.
1. Home Sweet Home

**Records and Relationships**

**Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home**

**Disclamer: I do not own Austin and Ally, Shake It Up, ad any of the characters except for Raini.**

Raini smiled as she stepped off the plane. Just a couple of hours ago, she have been in Tokyo with her friends, CeCe and Rocky. And after the whole experience in Japan made her miss her sister. So, she decided to spend summer vacation in Miami. "Finally, I'm home." she said as she exited the airport to find some familiar faces, Ally, Austin, Dez, and Trish.

Raini walked up to Ally, giving her sister a hug. "I missed you sis." she said, her smile wide. Ally smiled as well.

"We all missed you, right guys?" Ally said, looking over at the others.

"Yep." Dez replied.

"Of course." Trish said, smiling.

"Big time." Austin said, which made Raini blush a little.

Ally turned back to her younger sister. "We have a surprise for you back at the Sonic Boom." she said.

Raini sighed as they made their way to the store. It's been years since she saw the Sonic Boom. She entered the shop to find a pink guitar with a blue bow on it. She smiled. "Thanks guys." she said as she pulled everyone into a group hug. Once the hug was over, Ally picked up the instrument.

"Why not play us a song?" she said as Raini took it.

"Okay. But, it is a love song by one of my favorite singers." she said as she tuned it.

"_Your on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset." _Raini began to sing as she played the guitar.

"_She's going off about something that you said, but she doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm in my room, it's typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._

_And she'll never get your story like I do._

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. _

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming about the day when you wake up and find what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_Can you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along. _

_But why can't you see, you belong with me._

_You belong with me._

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans._

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be, laughing on the park bench thinking to myself 'Hey, isn't this easy?'_

_You have a smile that can light up this whole town._

_Haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down._

_So you're fine, I know you better than that._

_And what you're doing with a girl like that._

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers._

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming about the day when you wake up and find what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_Can you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along. _

_But why can't you see, you belong with me._

_Standing by, waiting at your back door._

_All this time, how could you not notice me, you belong with me._

_You belong with me._

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night._

_I'm the who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry._

_I know all your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams._

_I think I know where you belong, and I think it's with me._

_Can't you see I'm the one who understands you, been here all along._

_Why can't you see, you belong with me._

_Standing by, waiting at your back door._

_All this time, how could you not notice me._

_You belong with me, you belong with me._

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me._

_You belong with me."_

Raini put down the gutiar as she finished the song. Nobody noticed, but she was looking at Austin as she sang. They all clapped as she bowed.

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week." she joked, smiling.

"_Maybe, just maybe, as I sang the song, I think Austin belongs with me." _she thought.

**AN: Done with the first chapter. I will write the next one once I get some reviews. Please r and r.**

**Oh, the song is "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. I don't own that song.**


	2. Beach Party

**AustinLover: **Yes, new chapter!

**Raini:** Yay, another chance for your sisters pet snake Mr. Ruffles to try and eat me! *sarcasm*

**AustinLover:** And, I can try and torture one of my most favorite character, Austin!

**Austin:** Wait, what?!

**AustinLover: ***grins* Just wait and see….

**Raini:** It better not be one of your attempts to do something to bad to Austin….

**AustinLover:** It is. *writes down a list*

**Raini:** *peaks over and frowns* Don't…. you… dare…

**AustinLover: **Too late!

**Raini:** B..but, I don't like that…..

**Austin:** What?

**AustinLover: **You'll find out later. On to the new chapter!

**Chapter 2: Beach Party**

Raini smiled. This would be the first time going to the beach since she came back. She looked over at her friends. The first person she noticed was, of course, Austin. _His luscious hair, beautiful eyes, he's just so perfect…_ she thought, a spaced-out look in her eyes. Ally shook her.

"Hello, earth to Raini?" she said as her sister snapped out of her trance. Raini smiled nervously.

"Oh, h-hi Ally!" she said in a nervous tone.

"What were you doing" Ally asked.

"Oh nothing!" Raini lied.

"Really? It looked like you were staring at Austin." Ally pointed out.

"Hehe, why would I do that?"

Ally smiled. "I know why."

Raini's eyes grew wide. "Please don't tell him, please!" she begged. She knew Ally's weakness, the puppy-dog eyes.

Ally ruffled her sister's hair. "I'll keep your secret safe. I promise." she said.

Raini smiled, but quickly, her smiled turn into an uneasy one as Austin walked over. "Hide me!" she quietly hissed. But, it was too late.

Austin sat next to Raini with a smile. "Hey Raini." he said.

"H-hi Austin." she said as she tried to avoid eye contact.

He raised his eyebrow. "You okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, it just that, um, it's been a couple of years since I've been…" Raini's sentence was cut short as her phone rang. The worst part, it was one of Austin's songs. She quickly grabbed it and saw it was a text from one of her best friend's, CeCe Jones.

Raini quickly scanned the text and she blushed. The text read, _So, did you ask Austin out yet?_

She hide the screen out of Austin's sight as she quickly answered. _Damn it CeCe, he's sitting right next to me! And, you know I get distracted easily when I'm nervous._

Raini closed her phone as she sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go swimming." she said as she got up, her outfit being showed for the first time. She wore a bright pink bikini with a little wave design on them.

Austin stared at her, dumbstruck. "W-wow, you look…." he said, blushing. Ally sighed.

"I'm coming with you, Rains." she said. Raini smiled.

"Hey, go ask Dez and Trish if they wanna join, okay Ally?" she said. Ally nodded and left Austin and Raini, alone. Raini sat down, waiting for Ally.

"So, uh, Raini, mind if I ask you something." Austin asked, slightly biting his lower lip. _Oh god, those eyes, they shine brighter than stars, Ad her hair, so silky smooth. Damn, she's hot!_ he thought. Raini smiled.

"Sure, what is it?" Raini said, slightly smirking at Austin's reaction to her swimwear.

"Well, I have this friend who has a crush on his best friend, who's a girl, since they first met. And, he doesn't know who to admit hi s love for her. Can you tell me what to tell him." he said.

Raini blinked. "It sounds if that friend is Dez. Does Dez have a crush on me?" she asked, confused.

Austin sighed. "He doesn't. The guy I was talking about was me." he said.

Raini tilted her head. "You have a crush on my sister?"

"No!"

"Trish?"

"Why would I?"

"Then who is it?"

Austin slightly blushed. "Y-you." he muttered.

Raini blushed. "O-oh. Well, that makes my next statement easier to say."

"And what is that?"

"I have a crush on you ever since we first met."

Austin smiled. "You do?" he said with a playful grin.

"Yeah." she said. Ally walked back to the two.

"They both said ye- What happened to the two of you?" Ally asked, seeing the two staring into each other's eyes.

"Go away Ally." Raini said, shooing her sister away. She wrapped her arms around Austin, causing him to blush.

Austin smiled and planted a kiss on Raini's lips. She blushed and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Ally slowly backed away as Raini parted from the kiss.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." Austin replied.

**AustinLover: **Awww. *turns and sees Austin and Raini kissing* Okay, that's enough you two.

**Raini:** *shoos the author away with her hand*

**AustinLover:** While they kiss, *twitches* please review.

**Ally:** She already has the next chapter almost typed up. She won't post it up until she gets reviews.

**AustinLover: **Yeah. So, please review so I can upload chapter 3 with guest star, my friend, LexiKK!

**Ally: **Favorite and review!


	3. Karaoke Singoff

**AustinLover:**I love this story.

**Ally:**Is it because you get to make Austin do whatever you please.

**AustinLover:** Yes and I changed this chapter's guest star. It's my friend, Kyandi!

**Kyandi:** Howdy everyone! I am the great Kyandi-sama! You can also find me on here under Kyandi-Akatensei!

**AustinLover:**And, for the next story I'm gonna make, which is an Austin and Ally and Prince of Tennis crossover, she'll be my co-author, isn't that right?

**Kyandi:** Yes ma'am it is!

**AustinLover:** And, to protect Raini from Mr. Ruffles, I got a penguin named Mr. Tux, who likes to peck snakes, blondes, and red-hairs. And speaking of which, he'll be pecking Austin and Dez….. Oh crap, why didn't I think this through?

**Ally:** Because you're an Austin-obsessed pokemon nerd who is a brony and has read Warriors, Maximum Ride, and The Hunger Games too much.

**AustinLover:**Correct, my dear Ally. So, time for disclaimer.

**Ally:** AustinLover doesn't own Austin and Ally or Shake It Up. But she does own Raini.

**Chapter 3: Karaoke Sing-Off**

The Sonic Boom was packed full of people as Local Karaoke Night was in full gear. Ally smiled as she read the list of singers. Seeing her sister on it made her happy. It's been years since Raini had been in Miami. She was in Chicago, performing on the local TV show, Shake It Up Chicago.

Raini sighed. She invited CeCe and Rocky to stay in Miami for a while. They should be here right now.

"Alright, time to start off tonight's line up. First up is CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue singing Don't Say You Love Me." Mr. Dawson said. The two mentioned stepped on the stage as the music start.

"_Got introduced to you by a friend._

_You were cute and all that, baby you set the trend, yes you did._

_The next thing I know we're sitting at the cinema._

_You said you love me, what's that about?_

_You're moving too fast, I don't understand you._

_I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend, no I can't._

_The best I can do is tell you to talk to me._

_It's possible, eventual._

_Love will find a way (Love will find a way.)_

_Don't say you love me, you don't even know me._

_If you really want me, then give me some time._

_Don't go there baby, not before I'm ready._

_Don't say your heart's in a hurry._

_It's not like we're gonna get married._

_Give me, give me some time._

_Here's where I play, here's where you stand._

_Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been._

_I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice._

_Take it slow, you keep pushing me away._

_You're pushing me away. (Pushing me away.)_

_Don't say you love me, you don't even know me._

_If you really want me, then give me some time. (Give me some time.)_

_Don't go there baby, not before I'm ready._

_Don't say your heart's in a hurry._

_It's not like we're gonna get married._

_Give me, give me some time._

_Oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na._

_Na, na, na, na, na, na._

_Oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na._

_Na, na, na, na, na, na._

_Don't say you love me, you don't even know me baby._

_Baby, don't say you need me._

_If you really love me, then give some time._

_Give me some time._

_Don't say you love me, you don't even know me._

_If you really want me, then give me some time. (Oh, why don't you give me some time.)_

_Don't go there baby, not before I'm ready._

_Don't say your heart's in a hurry._

_It's not like we're gonna get married._

_Give me, give me some time._

_Don't say you love me, you don't even know me. (Baby.)_

_If you really want me, then give me some time. (Oh, why don't you give me some time.)_

_Don't go there baby, not before I'm ready._

_Don't say your heart's in a hurry._

_It's not like we're gonna get married._

_Give me, give me some time._

_Don't say you love me, you don't even know me._

_If you really want me, then give me some time._

_Don't go there baby, not before I'm ready."_

The crowd cheered as the duo got off the stage. Raini turned to Ally. "Ready?" she asked. Ally nodded. "Just remember, pretend only Austin, Dez, and Trish are in the audience."

"Next up, the Dawson sisters!" Ally and Raini walked up onto the stage. The music started to play a familiar tune that the sister knew well.

"_Why am I always hit on the boys I ever like._

_I can always see them coming from my left and from the right._

_I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite._

_But it always seems to bite me in the…_

_Ask me for my number, you put me on the spot._

_You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not._

_You had me at hello, but the you opened up your mouth._

_And that is when it started going south, oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips._

_Before I punch you in the lips._

_Stop your starring at my- Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint._

_No, you can't buy me a drink._

_Let me tell you what I think._

_I think you could use a mint._

_Take a hint, take a hint._

_T-take a hint, take a hint._

_I guess you still don't get so let's take it to the top._

_You asked me what my sign is and I told you it was stop._

_And if I had a dime for any name you just dropped._

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht, oh._

_Get your hands off my hips._

_Before I punch you in the lips._

_Stop your starring at my- Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint._

_No, you can't buy me a drink._

_Let me tell you what I think._

_I think you could use a mint._

_Take a hint, take a hint._

_T-take a hint, take a hint._

_What about no don't you get._

_So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested._

_It's about time that you're leaving._

_I'm gonna count to three and open up my eyes and you'll be gone._

_1.…. Take your hands off my…._

_2.…. Before I punch you in the…._

_3.…. Stop your staring at my- hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint._

_I'm not your missing link._

_Let me tell you what I think._

_I think you could use a mint._

_Take a hint, take a hint._

_Take a hint, take a hint._

_Ohhhh, get your hands off my hips._

_Before I punch you in the lips._

_Stop your starring at my- Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint._

_No, you can't buy me a drink._

_Let me tell you what I think._

_I think you could use a mint._

_Take a hint, take a hint._

_T-take a hint, take a hint."_

Raini bowed as the crowed uproared in applause. Ally hugged her sister. "We did it! You helped me with my stage fright!" she said.

Raini hugged back. "I'm happy you did." she replied. They walked off the stage. The night went on with a success. Austin preformed 'A Billion Hits', Dez sang one of Austin's songs, 'Double Take', Trish sang 'Ready or Not', and Austin, Dez, Trish, Ally, Raini, Rocky, and CeCe all sang 'Determinate.'

END OF CHAPTER 3

**AustinLover: **Another end of a perfect chapter.

**Ally: **Well, thanks for making me get over my stage fright.

**AustinLover:** Welcome, and dear readers, please review. I won't know if you liked it or not if you don't review.

**Ally: **You'll be making her happy. And if she's not happy, she might make something happen. And I really don't want to go through it. So please review.

**AustinLover: **I do not own any of the songs in this chapter.


	4. Weird Dreams

**AustinLover: **Another chapter, another idea. I got an inspiration for this chapter from InsaneProcrastinator007's story Dreams and Jealously. Thanks.

**Raini: **AustinLover doesn't own Austin and Ally, Shake It Up, or anything else except me.

**Chapter 4: Weird Dreams**

_Raini ran into the ocean with Austin behind. "Can't catch me!" she said in a playful tone. The blonde grinned and grabbed her by the waist._

_ "Oh really?" Austin smirked. Raini turned to face him, a glint of mischief in her eyes._

_ "Then come and claim your prize." _

_ Austin pulled her as close to him as possible. He lightly ran his finger against her back, making the brunette shiver. Before she knew it, the two were interlocked in an unbreakable kiss. His hands ran up and down her back, making Raini moan. Austin found the string that kept her bikini top tied. He broke the kiss and his lip trailed down to her neck._

_ "A-Austin!" she cried out as he began to leave little kisses on her neck. Austin started to untie her top when-_

Raini shot up into her bed as her alarm clock went off. She unplugged the device as she got up out of her bed. Her hair was poofed out from her constant tossing and turning.

"Raini….." Austin groaned in his sleep as the alarm clock set off an annoying ring, Trish's yelling. He threw a pillow at it, knocking it off of the nightstand. His dream had been perfect. Him and Raini at the beach._ Oh god. Get a grip, Austin. When you think of her in a bikini, you mind drifts off and, god, my mind is becoming perverted! _He thought. Ever since he took Sex Ed two weeks ago, he has been thinking about that non-stop.

Once he got ready for the beach, Austin rushed out of his room and down the stairs. "Going to the beach. See ya later Mom!" he shouted as he left the house.

Raini groaned. "Ally, why do we have to go to the beach?" she said. Ever since she had started to have the same dream every night, the dancer dreaded the beach. Ally gave her sister a look.

"You need to relax. Ever since the end of school, it seems like you need a day of fun." Ally said as she sat in an open lounge chair. Raini rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. It's not like almost failing a class that I hate doesn't stress me out." she said. Ally sighed.

"You mean almost failing Sex Ed made you freak out." Ally snorted. Raini gave her a slight glare.

"I didn't like it because whenever I think about what I learned, I have this dream every night." She sat next to her sister.

Ally raised an eyebrow. "Tell me the dream." Raini whispered it into her ear. Ally's face grew uncomfortable. "Okay…"

Austin and Dez walked through the mall. "So, you're sure about this." Dez asked. Austin nodded.

"Positive. I need to face this." The blonde said in an urgent tone. They got to the beach to find Ally and Raini talking.

"You're sure about this?" Dez asked again. Austin ignored him and walked up to Raini. "Hey." He said, giving her a kiss on the check. Raini smiled.

"Austin, you made it!" she said. She got up and he gave her a hug. Raini slightly blushed. Ally coughed.

"Um, shouldn't we be having some fun." she said. Raini nodded.

"I'm gonna go swimming with Austin. See ya later sis." she said as she dragged Austin off. Once the two were gone, Ally grabbed a book.

"Come get me once they decide to join us." She began to read the book as Dez sat on the sand.

Raini stopped at the shore. Her eyes widened. _Oh crap, nearly made a mistake._ She thought. Austin looked into her eyes, concerned. "You okay?" he asked. She sighed.

"Not really. It's just this dream I had made me a bit out of it." Austin hugged her.

"Don't worry babe. You can tell me what happened." he said. Raini looked around and whispered into his ear. His smile faded as he listened. Raini stepped away, a huge blush on her face. "Thank God, I thought I was the only one who had that dream." Austin said as a surprised look appeared on Raini's face.

"You had the same dream as me?" she asked as he nodded. She smiled in relief. Suddenly, Austin had Raini pinned to the ground, tickling her sides. "A-Austin stop!" she said, laughing. He smirked and tickled her more, making her laughing louder. She pushed him off with a playful grin.

He got up as she ran off into the ocean. "Can't catch me!" she yelled. Something about this felt, familiar. She decided not to think about it as Austin grabbed her by her waist.

"Oh really?" he smirked. Raini froze for a moment. This was exactly like her dream. She didn't care. She released his grip and turned around.

"Then come and claim your prize." She said. Austin pulled her close to him. He lightly ran his finger across her back. She slightly shivered, making Austin grin. He kissed her deeply. His hands lightly touched the sensitive skin on her back, making her moan. The blonde started to untie her bikini top, making Raini's eyes widen. She broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Shouldn't we go somewhere private to do this?" she lightly hissed. He nodded as he tied the back of her bikini top.

"How about my place? The walls of my room are soundproof." He said. Raini nodded as the couple made their way back to the beach.

Ally looked up from her book to see Austin and Raini walk by. "Ally, I'll be spending the night at Austin's. Tell dad when you get home." Raini said before Ally could say a word. God, those two spend more time together than with their friends. Now she knows how they felt once she and Dallas started to date.

Raini smiled. She and Austin decided to stop at the pancake house for something to eat. She was happy, until she heard two familiar voices.

"I am Gunther."

"And I am Tinka"

Raini froze. "Oh god no." she mumbled.

"And we are the Hessenheffers!" said the twins as they walked into the restaurant. She slid down in her chair, hoping that they would not notice her. But, Tinka walked up to the table.

"Hello Raini." She said as Raini silently cussed. She slightly waved.

"Hi Tinka." She growled. "How did you know I was here?"

"Flynn told us." Tinka said. Raini's eyebrows knitted in anger.

"I'm gonna get that little brat." She said as Austin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, okay?" he said. Raini relaxed at his touch. Gunther joined his sister.

"I did not know Raini lived here." He said. Then, Rocky and CeCe walked in, looking at the table.

"Gunther, Tinka? What are you doing here?" Rocky asked.

"CeCe invited us." Tinka said as Rocky and CeCe joined them. Raini glared at CeCe.

"I came here to eat pancakes with my boyfriend and the next thing I knew, almost all of my friends from Chicago come here." She said as Austin put his arm around her. She smiled.

"Awwwww." Rocky and CeCe said, making Raini blush. CeCe whispered into Raini's ears.

"Do you think putting Austin on the show will get us a spotlight dance?" she whispered.

"Since I now live here, I'm on Shake It Up Miami. So, it'll get me a spotlight dance, unless you transfer here for the summer." Raini whispered back. CeCe nodded.

Once CeCe, Rocky, Gunther, and Tinka left the couple, they headed to Austin's house. They walked through the door and Mrs. Moon spotted them. She smiled. "So, from what Dez told me, you and Raini started dating. Is this true?" she said, making dinner. Austin nodded and Raini waved.

"It is. And, it's been years since I've been here. The last time I was me and Austin where little and we used to play in the backyard." She said. Mrs. Moon walked into the living room.

"It has been years. But, people grow up and change, like my little Austin." She said, ruffling the blonde's hair. He sighed.

"Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore." He said as Raini snickered.

"Oh, lighten up Austy." She said, sitting next to him. Austin rolled his eyes playfully as he nudged her side with his elbow. Raini squeaked and scooted over a bit. He started to tickle the brunette, making her laugh. Mrs. Moon smiled as she watched the two.

"Awwwww, young love." She said as she walked back to the kitchen. Austin turned to his mom.

"Hey, can Raini spend the night?" he asked. His mom looked up and nodded.

"Sure." She said. He stood up and dragged Raini up to his room. Raini smiled as they walked up the stairs.

END OF CHAPTER 4

**AustinLover:** Best fanfic I have ever written.

**Raini:** I know. Wonder might happen in the next chapter.

**AustinLover:** Might have to change it to ratted M for the next chapter. Might.

**Raini:** Okay, readers, in your reviews, please vote on whether or not shall AustinLover change the ratting.

**AustinLover:** The winners get a fanfic of their choice written.

**Raini:** So, please review, vote, and favorite.


	5. Surprise News

**AustinLover: **Well, decided to keep the rating the same.

**Raini: **Good. Now, I can relax.

**AustinLover:** Disclaimer.

**Raini:** AustinLover doesn't own Austin and Ally and Shake It Up. She only owns me.

**Chapter 5: Surprise News**

The two entered a dark bedroom. Raini flipped the switch. Austin closed the door behind them. He sat on his bed, a grin on face. She sat next to him, giving him a hug. He lightly blushed and kissed her lightly. Raini looked up. "You sure you wanna do this?" she asked.

"100% sure." Austin said. He kissed her again, making Raini blush. He started to raise her shirt up. "I love you Raini." he said.

"I love you too, Austin." she replied as she quickly kissed him again.

Raini woke up, her vision a bit hazy. She looked around, not knowing where the heck she was. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked down to find herself in her bikini. Where the heck where her clothes!? She franticly looked around. Great, they're gone! She got up and rubbed her neck. Raini started to remember where she was, Austin's room. She started to slightly shiver and made her way back to the bed.

Austin woke up and hugged Raini around the waist. "Good morning." he said. Raini smiled.

"Hey, Austin, where's my clothes?" she asked. He sighed.

"Well, my mom wanted to wash them and, um…" he muttered. Raini sighed.

"Great. Now, how am I suppose to get home without everyone staring at me?" she said, slightly leaning back. Austin got up and handed her some of his clothes. She slipped them on. "These are a bit to big." she said as Austin smiled.

"But you look cute in them." he stated. Raini rolled her eyes playfully. She headed to the door.

"Lets get something to eat, I'm starving." she said. Austin raced out of the room.

"I'll beat you down the stairs!" he shouted. Raini ran after him.

"No, I will!" she shouted back.

Raini quickly ran into her house. She ran up the stairs and into her room. She decided to change into a pink t-shirt, a pair blue jeans, a hot pink vest, and a pair of pink converse. She walked out of her room.

"Raini, where are you going?" Ally asked from her room. Raini raised an eyebrow.

"It's Saturday. I'm going to work." she replied. Ally sighed.

"I forgot. Remember, dad wants you to work the afternoon shift." she said. Raini nodded and left the house.

~2 months later~

Raini smiled. She loved Saturdays. She arrived at the set of Shake It Up Miami, where CeCe and Rocky were waiting for her.

"I can't believe you and Austin have been dating for months." CeCe said. Raini rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you dated Gunther." she said back, smirking. CeCe sighed.

"Good point."

"Well, I need to get ready. I'm gonna be singing." Raini said. Rocky and CeCe squealed. Raini grabbed the guitar Ally gave when she came back and walked on stage.

"Up next, it's Raini Dawson performing She's So Gone!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered.

"_Insecure, in her skin._

_Like a puppet, a girl on a string._

_Broke away, learnt to fly._

_If you want her back, gotta let her shine._

_So it looks like the joke's on you._

_Cause the girl you thought you knew._

_She's so gone._

_That's so over now._

_She's so gone._

_You won't find her around._

_You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be._

_Cause she's so gone._

_Here I am, this is me._

_And I'm stronger than you thought I'd ever be._

_Are you shocked?_

_Are you mad that you're missing out on who I really am._

_Now it looks like the joke's on you._

_Cause the girl you thought you knew. _

_She's so gone._

_That's so over now._

_She's so gone._

_You won't find her around._

_You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be._

_Cause she's so gone."_

The crowd cheered as Raini got off of stage. Since her act was the last one on the show, everyone started to go home. Rocky and CeCe smiled.

"You were great!" Rocky exclaimed. Raini nodded, a little out of breath. CeCe gave her a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Raini shook her head.

"I f-feel a bit weak in the stomach…." she mumbled as Rock and CeCe helped her walk to the exit.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Rocky said.

Rocky and CeCe paced the waiting room as Austin, Dez, Trish, and Ally walked in.

"Is she okay?" Ally asked. Rocky shrugged.

"The doctor hasn't came back yet." Rocky said. A young woman with black hair walked in.

"Um, is Ally Dawson here?" she asked. Ally walked up to the woman. The woman, who is the doctor, whispered something into Ally's ear. She gasped.

"What?!" Ally shouted. CeCe frowned.

"What happened.?" she asked as Ally joined them.

"She's pregnant!" she said. Austin slid down in his chair as everyone else gasped. Dez looked at him.

"You okay buddy?" he asked. Austin shook his head no. He sighed.

"I-I think I know who the father is." he muttered. Ally looked at him.

"Who it is?" she asked. Austin pointed to himself. Everyone gasped. Ally began to twitch. "You got my sister PREGNANT!?" she yelled. He quickly got up and hid behind Dez.

"It's not all my fault." he squeaked. Ally calmed down a bit.

"You better be there for her." Ally said. Austin peaked out.

"Of course I will. She's my girlfriend and I love her." he said. The doors opened and Raini came out. Rocky, CeCe, Trish, Ally, Dez, and Austin raced over to her for a group hug. She smiled.

"What with all of the hugs?" she asked.

"Oh, can I be the kid's godmother?" Rocky asked.

"No, I wanna be the godmother!" CeCe whined.

"I should be the godmother because I knew Raini longer." Trish said.

"I should be the godmother because I knew her longerer." Dez said. Ally glanced at him.

"Dez, you're a boy. Wouldn't that make you the godfather?" she said. Raini sighed.

"I'll decide who that will be. Rock and CeCe, you'll be the 'aunts.' Trish, you'll be the godmother and Dez will be the godfather. There. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get some sleep." Everyone stopped arguing. She looked at Austin. "Carry me?" she asked. Austin smiled and picked her up, bridal-style. She smiled. Ally sighed.

"Oh god, this is gonna be one long pregnancy."

END OF CHAPTER 5

**AustinLover:** I knew that.

**Raini: **Why did you make me preggers?

**AustinLover:** I wanted to.

**Raini: **Don't blame ya. And, viewers, please favorite and review.


	6. Authors Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Attention all readers. This is the end of Records and Releationships. But, don't fret because I'm making a sequel! It may be to late for a holiday story, but I don't care. Watch out for _Holidays With The Moons_! It'll be full of romance, excitement, drama, and humor. And look out for shoutouts and hints of more stories. I'll put up _Holidays With The Moons_ sometime soon.

See ya next time!

-AustinLover-


End file.
